Shoot, Carry, Hang
Shoot, Carry, Hang is the sixth fanmade case in the Countryside district in PetersCorporal's fangame. Characters Introduced *Gerard Jamin (Robert Jamin's son) *Albert Presto (Lawyer) Case Background The victim was a university student called Darren White. He was found hung in an oak in the Oak Valleys, which belonged to a land buyer and agronomer called Steve Zasts. Later, it was revealed that the murder scene was in fact the Townville College campus. The killer was Gerard Jamin, another student and son of Robert Jamin, the most important agronomer in the city. Darren and Gerard were both good friends, and they used to do pranks to people with toy guns, knives, etcetera. One day, Darren asked Gerard to meet in the campus at night. He showed his friend a real gun he'd bought, but Gerard got scared because he was afraid of real guns and didn't like to harm people. Darren tried to make Gerard reason and vice versa. In an accident, Gerard took the gun and shot Darren in the head. He put him in his car trunk and took him to the Oak Valleys thinking that nobody would notice it, but Officer Reina did. During the investigation, Gerard always acted innocent and said he'd just seen Darren once or twice, but he confessed everything when he was arrested. He was condemned for manslaughter to 8 years in jail and he was given a parole in 4 years. Victim *'Darren White '(Shot in the head and then hung from a tree) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Gerard Jamin ' Suspects Steve Zasts (Land buyer) Suspect's profile: The suspect is allergic to pollen - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Gerard Jamin (Student) Suspect's profile: The suspect is allergic to pollen - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Cecilia DiGiappo (Farmer) Suspect's profile: The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Kristen Noby (Victim's girlfriend) Suspect's profile: The suspect is allergic to pollen Suspect's appearance: - Albert Presto (Lawyer) Suspect's profile: The suspect is allergic to pollen - The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer is a man *The killer is allergic to pollen *The killer smokes *The killer weighs 170 lbs *The killer is 23 years old Crime scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' The bloody fields *Investigate Oak Valleys (Clues: Victm's body, Lighter) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Examine Lighter (Result: Steve Zasts's lighter) *Question Steve Zasts about the Oak Valleys *Analyze Surveillance Camera (4:00:00) *Investigate Campus (Clues: Note, Flower) *Examine Note (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Interrogate Steve Zasts about the victim *Quiz Cecilia DiGiappo about Darren *Examine Flower (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance (1:00:00) *Ask Gerard Jamin about the note you found *Go to Chapter 2 (3 stars) 'Chapter 2:' Marrying Darren *Kristen Noby needs to talk to you *Ask Albert Presto about the victim *Ask Cecilia about her marriage with the victim *Investigate Fountain (Clues: Gun, Purple card) *Analyze Gun (2:00:00) *Analyze Name (00:02:00) *Examine Address (Result: Nightclub's adress) *Investigate Nightclub (Clues: Cigarette butt, Cellphone) *Examine Cigarette Butt (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00) *Analyze Cellphone (1:00:00) *Make Gerard tell the truth *Get info from Kristen *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3:' The stepper's birthday *Investigate Oak (Clues: Footprint) *Analyze Footprint (6:00:00) *Investigate Shelves (Clues: Torn page) *Examine Torn Page (Result: Note) *Examine Note (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (2:00:00) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (3 stars) 'Additional Investigation:' Three loses *Get the report from Steve Zasts *Investigate Oak Valleys (Clues: Colorful plant) *Examine Colorful plant (Result: Molecules) *Analyze Molecules (2:30:00) *Punish Zasts for his toxic fertilizants (Reward: 1,500 coins) *See what Albert Presto needs *Investigate Nightclub (Clues: Cash register) *Examine Cash register (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Examine Paper (Result: Code) *Analyze Code (00:30:00) *Inform Albert Presto about the operation (Reward: Nightclub badge) *Find out what Kristen Noby wants *Investigate Campus (Clues: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Result: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Love leter) *Give Kristen Noby the wallet (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next case (1 star) Trivia *In this case, no "Find the same" minigame was featured in the forensic kit. Location in the map Use Google Earth: 31°22'30.87"S 64° 6'58.82"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen: Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville